Prompts - VoldemortHarry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: A Group of Prompt Fills requested in Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page, it can have timetravel, male pregnancy and a lot of others, but principally SLASH, HP/LV or HP/TR
1. Casual Sex

**Prompt:** The Second Wizarding war with Voldemort is dwindling down and peace contracts are being drawn between Light and Dark. Harry however doesn't concern himself with war anymore and is living peacefully in London. One night, on one of his peaceful nightly walks, he meets Voldemort who proposes Harry to spend one night with him. However, they weren't to know the consequences of that casual one night's sex.

It's up to you to decide what those consequences will be... Pregnancy, soul-bonding, etc...

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt by** Stillnight

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR

**Warnings:** minor character death, slash, casual sex, mpreg, prompt fill

**Nr words:** 2.261

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex–**

They said you are the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, you have to fight our wars, you have to fight for us. That's what they said. But a teenager is still just a child and people tend to forget that when they are caring about themselves, even if such teenager is older for his age he still is just a child. So after Dumbledore's death, killed by his own protégé Severus Snape, everyone turned for Harry Potter for help. Harry was only 16 not yet of age at the time, he looked at the Minister and at the journalist waiting for his answer and gave the only suggestion a person his age could give at the time "Make a deal with him, stop this war". There was quite the scandal after that. How could Harry Potter, their Chosen One, their Light Lord, decide to make a deal with the Dark Lord himself?

People tend to only care about themselves and always expect a hero to save their ass and when the person they put their hopes on doesn't act as they expect they put the blame on the person.

By the time Harry arrived his Uncles house that summer he had already received a dozen howlers and others letters trying to rationalize with Harry to rethink his actions that would lead to their demise. And when Harry made 17 and the blood wards around the house disappeared and some 'friends' came to fetch him… He was gone. According to his Uncle the Freak had left their perfect un-freak house the very first day he arrived.

The Minister still tried to keep his way but when Voldemort become even more vicious after the news came out of the Boy Who Lived mistreat at the hands of muggles there wasn't much he could do but to agree to a deal.

**–CS–**

"Here we are…" The black haired male said with a smile in place. He was carrying a carrying case and laid it on the counter where he opened the lid to show the costumer. "Leo is all good and ready, sir. Aren't you, big boy?" the black haired, green eyed male asked to the dog which barked back while waving its leg happily.

The costumer smiled and petted the dog happily.

"I was so worried. It's good that he is back to health. You really are a magic worker."

"I do my best. It was quite easy actually, nothing that a long night sleep wouldn't fix."

"Nonsense. Now how much do I owe you, and don't dare to tell me like last time that it's nothing!"

When the costumer and his restored to health dog left the house the black haired man sighed and leaned down behind the counter to fetch the owl treats. The black haired male approached a white owl that he had in the room and gave her the owls' treats, he's only companion. The doorbell rang, making the man almost groan but he managed to control and instead a huge smile spread over on his face before he turned and approached the counter.

"In what may I help you?" he asked nicely.

A tall black clothed man approached and laid a huge snake on the counter. The black haired male looked at the snake - that barely fit on the counter - that apparently had a huge belly…

"I was told you are the best when it comes to animals. My pet is sick, she must have eat something that did her some wrong or something, truth is that she can't digest it and it is stuck inside her."

The black haired man had to will his chuckle away and took a hand to the 'pet' and petted its head. It was a splendid animal that much he could tell.

"I see… I don't think there is much I can do with the indigestion, maybe just reduce with the big food."

"Excuse me?"

"May I ask if your 'pet' is female?"

There was a silence as the man assimilated what the black haired man had said until…

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, sir. She must be about to lay her snakelings. If you want I can deliver them but normally such big animals prefer to do it by themselves on their nests."

The black haired man looked up to the costumer with a smile, he couldn't quite decipher the face but probably the hood and the sunglasses helped to conceal his face. The costumer looked up at the black haired green eyed male with a sneer, or what he supposed was a sneer, and was probably ready to mistreat him when he suddenly stopped.

"Anything else?"

There was a huge silence before the man grabbed the snake and left. The young male sighed and passed a hand through his hair. Some costumers were really dumb. He approached the door and closed it, locking it. He really wasn't with mind enough for any more annoying costumer that day.

**–CS–**

"Here you go." The black haired male looked up confused as the bartender served him a drink. "A man in black over there paid this one for the raven emerald." The bartender explained, pointing with his head to a man by the counter.

"Thank you."

The bartended nodded and left. The black haired picked the drink and showed it to the stranger in thanks before taking a sip. It wasn't the first time people bought him drinks. It probably wouldn't be the last either. Returning down to his notebook he felt more than saw the stranger approach and sit before him.

"May I know your name?" the voice was smooth and deep.

"Who wants to know?" he asked instead not looking up from his notebook that he was writing on.

"Tom."

It was such a simply answer, but the black haired male hadn't expected an answer. He was used to the person to keep asking for his name over and over until they gave up and would move onto what they really wanted off him instead of a straight answer. He looked up to the stranger, it was the man from the other day. The pregnant snake guy.

"Harry. How's your pet?"

"She's good. Full of moods and desires, now that she understood her 'illness' and is taking advantage of that."

Harry grinned amused.

"You talk as if she was your wife." He argued and drank a gulp of his drink.

"More like my big Sister."

Harry hummed.

"Have one of those… my owl is practically my big Sister or even Mother with the way she looks after me. Although you must be the very first costumer I hear talking about their pet as if they could actually understand their language."

It was stupid actually. He knew there was one language that would allow people to speak to snakes… but only two people in the whole world managed to speak it. Harry himself, also known as Harry Potter, and the infamous Lord Voldemort. And the chances that this man was actually Lord Voldemort was atrocious. Voldemort would kill him on sight for sure. Even if Harry had left the Wizardry World behind it still looked for him.

"She may not speak English but she sure can express her quite viciously." Tom retorted, making Harry snicker. Just the idea of that big snake with a temper was hilarious. "Do you came here often?"

Harry shrugged.

"Every night." He answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged again and looked to what he had scribed into his notebook, knowing full well that to any other person he was drawing considering how many times Hermione had screamed his ears off because of his lack of classes notes. It was quite hard for him to actually write in English now that he thought about it. That's what happens when you write almost full time in Parselscript.

"Where do you live?" Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. "It's getting late, I'll walk with you there."

"I don't have a house." Harry admitted and wondered why he had said that.

The man stood and pulled Harry up, pulling him with him out the bar and grabbing Harry's notebook on their way out.

"How many hours do you normally stay in that seat until you find someone ready to share a bed with you?"

Harry wondered how the man knew so much, could he have talked with the bartender.

"Normally if until close I haven't find anyone the bartender lets me sleep in the couch."

"Don't you have enough money for a house?"

"All the money I win goes for the animals I treat and for the shop." Harry answered with a shrug.

Harry frowned when he saw Tom pulling him inside a hotel, with no issues he got them a room and pulled Harry to the lift.

"It is a dangerous life your run by." Tom hissed.

Harry shrugged and the lift doors opened and the two left going for their room. Harry entered looking around wide eyed at the amount, the silk, the huge bed…

"Having fun?" Tom's voice asked and Harry blushed, realizing he had jumped on the bed. "Don't be embarrassed, some people nowadays things is for others a luxury."

Harry nodded laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was a really good bed.

"I normally don't ask this, but… what did it?" Harry wondered out loud, making Tom hum inquisitively from wherever he was around the room. "The reason for you to want to fuck me?"

There was a silence that Harry wondered if he had been too direct. Some men did like to pretend that it was not supposed to happen after all.

"When did you start to sleep around for a roof over your head?" was the returning question.

"I had a girlfriend, we broke up and I moved away… instead of dealing with my feelings I started to wake up in random people houses every morning."

A body sat on Harry's side on the bed.

"And when did it pass to men?"

"Was drunk. No cute girls ready to let me stay in…" Harry shrugged not looking away from the ceiling.

There was a hum that Harry found rather uncharacteristic from Tom and then Tom was with an arm on each side of Harry's head and kissing him.

"Who needs a cute girl when they have you warming their bed?"

Harry smiled while a blush spread over his cheeks, he wasn't that used to this quite of compliments.

"Are you going to take those sunglasses and that hood off? It is a little odd, although people do have some odd kinks."

But before Harry could continue Tom kissed him again, pinning him to the bed. So no taking off the 'mask'.

Harry had been with a quite 'few' men some liked to pin Harry down and take their share and be done with it, others were more careful and made sure Harry enjoyed it. But Tom… Tom surpassed any other Harry ever taken before. He managed to make the make sure Harry is enjoying and the pin down and the fuck so hard Harry won't be able to walk straight in the morning so well together that Harry wondered how that could be possible.

**–CS–**

Harry smiled amused at seeing Tom enter the bar and approach, sitting at his side.

"Again?" He couldn't help but ask the black haired grey eyed man before him.

"I told you, who would want a cute girl when they could have you warming their bed?" the man retorted yet once again.

Harry grinned and raised his glass.

"You pay then."

"Don't I always?" Tom retorted with a smirk before grabbing Harry's hand over the table.

It was a simple movement but it always gave Harry the butterflies. Harry never really understood why Tom hidden his beautiful face until after their first time and probably never would've.

**–CS–**

Voldemort looked at Harry Potter as the young male slept on their bed in the muggle suite in the hotel he had practically bought for him and Harry. Harry wanted to live a muggle life and as much as Voldemort sneered at the idea he wouldn't stop him. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' only took his sunglasses out the next day was that whatever had happened during their casual sex had re-emerged all his horcrux in his body making him almost whole and giving him his old looks back.

Voldemort looked from the window back to his male lover. Yes, Harry didn't need to know that his Tom was actually Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' kept returning every night was that the idea of another man taking what was his angered him… even if this was supposed to only be casual sex to Voldemort it was so much more. After all… Dark Lord's don't share beds with anyone. And Harry didn't need to know that Voldemort had located every male and female Harry had had sex with prior and had killed them… Dark Lord's don't share at all!

Voldemort smirked at hearing Harry groan as he moved on the bed. Harry would probably have to use his magic in the morning so he would manage to walk and pass it on as if it had been nothing. Voldemort approached and laid again on the bed passing an arm over Harry's chest where a little round was starting to appear. Voldemort wondered if he should warn Harry that it's not just females snakes that can get pregnant…

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by _**Stillnight**_ on Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page, hope it is good enough ^_^

If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you'll find it.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Casual Sex Sequel

Prompt: Casual Sex Sequel, where Harry finds out that he is pregnant and his reactions. Maybe Voldemort comes out about who he really is

**Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt by** Spinkavampire

**Pairing:** HP/LV, HP/TMR

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg

**Nr words:** 2.261

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex Part 2–**

Harry was not in a good mood. He had spent the last couple hours throwing up and he couldn't handle anything in his stomach. It was driving him nuts! He needed a bed. He wanted to be night already so he could crawl all the way to the bar so Tom would pick him up - while Harry would groan that he wasn't a damsel in distress – and take him to their hotel room. Hotel… would Tom be angry if Harry went directly to the hotel? It was not like Harry was in the mood for sex today and…

Harry sighed when his belly turned around. Closing the shop it was. Harry put himself on Sirius bike and drove to the hotel parking lot where one of the men that worked there immediately picked it from him to go park it and went inside to courter.

"Yes?"

"Tom's room's key." Harry mumbled.

The man looked at Harry and then smiled.

"Oh. Of course, mister." The man said before grabbing Harry's door key. "Do you want me to leave a note for your older Brother?" the man asked.

"Tell him I don't feel so well today and that I went directly to bed." Harry responded before going to the lift but before the door closed one of the hotel staff entered after him. Harry looked at him confused at seeing him approach and stand at his side. "Yes?"

"For in case you need me, sir."

Harry nodded and leaned against the lift wall and when the doors opened the man helped him out and into Harry's and Tom's room where he helped Harry to the bed before leaving. It felt good to have a soft pillow under his head.

Harry woke suddenly at feeling something cold on his forehead. Harry opened his eyes to see Tom there with a wet handkerchief that he was using on Harry's forehead.

"The clerker said you aren't feeling too well."

Harry closed his eyes again.

"That wet forehead thing feels good." He mumbled and Tom chuckled continuing with the handkerchief. "I passed the whole morning in the toilet throwing up. By lunch I decided to take advantage of you and came to the bed."

"And you should've come sooner. Is there any animal in need of vigilance at the shop?" Harry hummed affirmatively and Tom stood. "I'll take care of that."

"You can't even deal with your pregnant snake." Harry argued but not daring to move wouldn't he throw up on the man.

"I know people." Tom answered before leaving.

Harry groaned putting his face on the pillow missing Tom already. Not that Harry doubted that the other man was rich enough to sustain Harry and all the pets he would've want to heal back on, after all he did pay a suit in a hotel every night just so he could be with Harry. Harry wasn't stupid Tom was dead onto him but Harry wasn't ready for something more than casual sex… after Ginny he had promised himself to never commit himself. But there was something about Tom that…

"There, one of my men is heading there. Do you want me to get you a doctor?"

"Just want that wet thingy." Harry groaned, Tom approached and in no time Harry felt the wet material on the back of his neck. "Much better."

**–CS–**

Harry made sure one more time that his forehead was hidden with his hair and entered St Mungos.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked without looking up.

"I think I need a healer scan." Harry said.

The woman wrote something on a blue parchment and gave it to Harry.

"Floor 3." The woman said disinterested.

Harry looked to his parchment and went to the lift going to the third floor. As soon as he arrived he asked a woman there with a nurse outfit where he could go to the toilet and then all but run in there. Harry all but jumped when a cold hand appeared on his forehead keeping him still as he threw up.

"Easy, sir. It's all right." The woman's voice he had asked where the toilet was said steadily. "For how long are you like this?"

"A whole week. My friend advised me to go to the hospital." Harry mumbled leaning against the healer, he was just so tired of this all.

"You think you can stand? Or do I need to call for help?" Harry shook his head and the woman stood and walked away, returning not long later with someone who helped Harry stand and took him to a room where they laid Harry on a hospital bed. "Your name?"

"Harry." Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

**–CS–**

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was on a hospital bed. He must likely had fallen asleep.

"Mr Harry. Good morning." Harry looked to see his healer entering his hospital room. She approached and picked a flask from Harry's bedside table that she helped Harry drink. "Better?"

Harry nodded, feeling the vitamins potion starting to act at once.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Oh… nothing's wrong." Harry frowned confused, he definitely had heard wrong. "Don't interpret me wrong. You have no illness, actually you couldn't be more fit."

"What about the throwing up?" Harry asked.

"You were raised by muggles, am I correct?" Harry nodded. "I suspected." The woman sat on the bed by Harry's side. "Well, you see… In the Wizardry World it's not only females that can get pregnant." Harry's eyes grew. "When the wizard's magic is powerful enough on its own two males can get pregnant, if not they use magic potions to help or even turn to a healer for help."

"It can't be… I can't be… I'm not…"

"You are mister. I contacted my colleague who is specialized in male pregnancy and he will be the one in touch with you." Harry nodded numbly looking down at his belly. "May I ask how you did it?" Harry hummed inquisitively. "Potions?" Harry shook his head. "On the natural? Wow you must really be powerful. What about the Father?"

"I… am I really pregnant?"

"Yes, Mr Harry."

"I… Tom's muggle." Harry answered, because it had to be Tom. It just had to. He had been the only person Harry had been seeing for the past couple of months.

The healer frowned.

"That's not good. In the past you would receive a pass to be able to tell your lover about it, but now the Dark Lord made a law where it is complete forbidden for the muggles to find out about magic… and you can't explain him this without telling him about magic."

Harry took a hand to his mouth. So besides getting pregnant he had to choose the baby or Tom? And all this because of Voldemort!

**–CS–**

"Hi Harry." Harry looked up when Tom entered the hotel room. "Did you went to the hospital?" Harry nodded. "And what did the doctors said?"

"That it's the floo. They gave me some pills, I'll be good in no time." Harry answered with a smile while wanting to cry inside.

Tom hummed and approached kissing Harry on the lips.

"Does it means I can have my body back?" Tom asked mischievously.

Harry grinned and nodded, hugging Tom with his arms pulling him down and to the bed.

**–CS–**

Voldemort hissed angrily, walking from one side to the other on his office. Where the hell had his Harry hidden himself into? Why had he just ran away the next morning? Why…

Voldemort sighed and stopped to look out the window. Harry, where are you?

It had been months since his lover had disappeared, he just wanted him back! He had even left his owl behind! Voldemort looked to the side where Hedwig was in her perch not moving a muscle. Voldemort had even brought Harry's once best friends to his office to try to animate the damn owl, it hadn't worked!

Voldemort felt someone entering in his hotel room thanks to the wards he had put on the place and frowned angrily. He had given complete orders so only he and Harry would ever be allowed in the room, not even room service he wanted there, for in case Harry would return he would know. Why where those damn muggles allowing various people in his room?

Voldemort apparated to the hotel and climbed to his room, entering angrily to stop dead on. A black haired menace with green emerald eyes was sitting on the bed and two carrycots by his side.

"Hi…" the bastard dared to mumble.

Voldemort wanted to kill him. To attack him. To…

Voldemort approached quickly and pulled his Harry up, pulling him to his arms and kissing him.

"Don't ever, ever disappear on me like that." Voldemort hissed to Harry's lips to realize Harry was crying,

"I'm sorry, I..." the nineteen looked back to the carrycots and then back to Voldemort. "I had to go…"

Voldemort frowned and approached the bed, not letting go of his Harry – wouldn't he disappear again – and saw two babies inside the cots. Voldemort tensed. Of course Harry had been pregnant when he had gone. Harry thought 'Tom' was muggle and Voldemort had made sure that muggles wouldn't find out about magic…

"Did you went to the black market?" Voldemort asked.

Harry blushed putting his face on Voldemort's neck.

"They're mine."

There was a silence as Voldemort assimilated what Harry said. Those were Harry's, what meant that they were Voldemort's, but 'Tom' was muggle what meant that 'Tom' couldn't know.

"I thought we had agreed on just having sex with me." Voldemort hissed pulling Harry even closer, just the thought of someone else touching what was his…

"I love you."

Voldemort tensed and looked down at the dead red Harry. Voldemort looked at the children again with a sigh.

"You are going to move in with me, Harry!"

Harry nodded not arguing. Voldemort leaned down and kissed Harry, showing him with his mouth what he felt instead of with his words. He would have to buy a muggle house for the four of them where he would have muggle things… but at the least he would have Harry warming his bed. Besides Harry wouldn't need to know that his 'Tom' was Lord Voldemort.

**–CS–**

Running away from Tom was the hardest thing on him, Harry had ever done. Until then Harry hadn't realized how much he cared for Tom, that was until he run. He knew how to hide, how to escape from Voldemort and his men as the man suddenly had raised the price on his head ten times. Until he had left Tom behind he had always thought of Tom as a sex buddy, no commitments. But when he left he started to miss Tom and just the thought of someone else daring to touch him disgusted him – already the healer was hard. That was when he realized that he and Tom had never been just sex, that Tom's looks where more than sex desire. Tom had fallen for Harry, probably in the same day the two had met but had accepted this just sex deal just to keep Harry close because it was better than no Harry at all.

Harry looked at Tom sleeping on the bed peacefully with their two twins between them. Harry wanted to tell Tom about magic, about him being the Father but he couldn't and it hurt him ten times.

"Sleep Harry." Tom hissed and Harry blushed closing his eyes. "In no time our children will wake up and you will be too tired to watch over them."

Harry grinned. Tom could not know that he was the Father, but he still took Harry's twins as his just so he could have Harry back and for Harry that made him the best lover he could have ever hoped to get. Now he just had to make sure he wouldn't get pregnant again, he certainly wasn't looking for to be away from Tom again.

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This is a prompt idea given by Spinkavampire who requested a sequel

If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you'll find it.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
